The ultimate cog showdown!
by Toongeek45
Summary: Based on a series of dreams. The cogs have brought back a plan that was discarded in 2004. Will a group of 8 toons make it out of cog HQ alive? I do not own toontown! All I own is slumpy!
1. The mysterious bangs

Welcome to my fic! This is my first fic! It is based on a series of dreams I had in august 08. I had other ones for other categories but I deleted them because of popularity reasons. Anyway I am back now that I found the toontown section. I am a huge fan of toontown. My toon name is slumpy. On with the fic! R&R!

Characters:

Slumpy-Me. I am an orange monkey wearing a ghost shirt and purple shorts.

Derek-my friend. A blue monkey with a pumpkin shirt and orange shorts.

**EDIT: **I am very disappointed with how this fic came out! It was abridged to 6 chapters because I wanted to get it up. If I put the full dream up. It would be WAY longer! It would probably be about 10! I will do an unabridged version after I finish the one I am working on.

The ultimate cog showdown!

By Toongeek45

Chapter 1: The mysterious bang!

Slumpy and Derek were eating chocolate cake at Acorn Acres. They just beat so many Mr hollywoods because there was a huge invasion. The invasion went on for 2 hours! Finally they were done and they were resting in acorn acres. They played a few rounds of golf and then went to the picnic tables. And had a conversation about the invasion and the golf matches.

After slumpy finished his peace, he took out a hole and threw the plate in there. "OK". He said, "I'm done, are you?" Derek hesitated, and then stood up. "Yeah, I'm done. Want to go play trolley games?" he asked. "OK." slumpy said, what neighb-"

But he was cut of by a loud BANG! Everyone was silent for 10 minutes. They all thought that TNT blew up nearby. Apparently it wasn't because everyone in that playground was silently looking around.

"What was that!?" Slumpy said breaking the silence." I have no idea" Derek said. "Let's find out!" they joined the group after that. And soon, everyone in toontown was searching for the reason for the bang. Then, there was a large feedback, and Flippy's voice came over the Toon HQ loudspeakers:

"Attention all toons: Please do not be alarmed by the bang earlier. We are trying to find out what caused it. Until then, stay in the playground or estate. Thank you".

With that announcement, Slumpy and Derek went back to Derek's estate and went fishing. Slumpy got a full bucket. But Derek only caught 15. So while Slumpy went to sell his fish, Derek played with his doodle. When Slumpy got back, they had a gag fight just for the heck of it. (It's a toon thing.) The fight went well until another bang came from the ground. Making Derek drop his birthday cake.

"What is with the bangs today?" Derek asked. Slumpy gave him a how-should-I-know look. "I don't know!" slumpy replied.

They were starting to get nervous about the bang now. It has been happening all day and no updates were found yet. But one thing they knew for sure. The cogs were behind it. There is no TNT that can be that loud.

"I'm not comfortable with the bangs going on today." Slumpy said, "Do you think we should tell Flippy?" "He already knows!" Derek said angrily, did you not hear the announcement?" Slumpy gave him the look again. "I heard it!" he replied, "I just want to see if He has updates!"

"But I don't think"- Derek was once again cut off with a bang.

"WHY MUST EVERYTHING IN TOONTOWN HPPPEN ON QEUE!? Derek said. Derek stood there for a moment. "OK". He said. "Tomorrow we will go to Flippy." "OK" Slumpy agreed, "It was a long day anyway, 2 hours of defeating Mr. .Hollywood's can be tiring. I'm going to go home and go to bed." He added. "Me too." Derek agreed. And they went to their estates and went to bed. Not knowing about the plan in Cog Headquarters…

* * *

Cliffhanger! Sorry if this is too short for you. But they will get longer. R&R! Flames will be used to defeat cogs!


	2. The plan

The ultimate cog showdown!

Chapter 2: the plan

Toongeek45 here! I have the next chapter up! I was going to wait until I got a review, but I just cannot wait to write this! Even though I have the whole fic planned, I'm having fun! Anyway, I do not own toontown! The only things I own are slumpy, and this fic!(Derek is just a good friend on my list that I decided to use) With that out of the way, On with the fic!

Chapter 2: the plan

BANG! The Sellbot V.P fired a huge cannon. He was trying to make it hit a target a mile away. Once again, it did not work.

"AAAAAHHH!" The V.P said, "Why won't this thing ever work!?" At that moment, a glad hander came into the room, "what is going on in here?" He said. "I can't concentrate on my project draft!"

The V.P looked at him an said, "I heard the invasion didn't work out. A group of 2 managed to get them in two hours! I'm trying to do something better!"

"So what is the cannon for?"

"the cannon," The V.P replied, "will get everybody's attention!"

"For what?" the glad hander asked.

"You'll see…" The V.P said as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Good." He said, "but can you keep it down? I need to get my project done!

"NO!" The V.P replied, "If this works, there will be no projects necessary! Go off your project for a while and help me with this cannon!"

Slumpy and Derek woke early that morning to another bang. The bangs were going all night! Slumpy teleported to Derek just as he was feeding his doodle.

"Hi slumpy!" He said. "Ready to go to flippy?"

"Hang on…" Slumpy opened his book for a few minutes, then put it away. "OK." he said finally. "let's go."

They Teleported to the toontown central playground and walked to flippy's office.

"Hi there! He said happily. "Good job on the invasion last night!" What was it like?"

"We'll talk about that later," Derek said, "We need to talk about the bangs happening lately."

Flippy's smile turned into a neutral face. "I gave an announcement yesterday!" he said,

"I know that" Slumpy said, "We want to see if you have updates!"

Flippy's phone rang, and he talked for a minute or so, Then put the phone down.

"I have to go, Come back at 3:00." and he walked out of his office. "What was that about?" slumpy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think it is Toontown related." Derek replied trembling.

They spent the rest of the day fishing. Once again, Slumpy filled his bucket in 10 minutes. After they finished however, there was another bang, followed by a ding.

Slumpy was the first to comment, "Was that ding always there?"

"I don't think so, I think flippy's working on the problem right now. Let's just not worry about it and call it a day." Derek replied. They agreed and went to bed.

"YES!" The V.P yelled excitedly. "The cannon works! Now all I need to do is get the hostages!

The glad hander's expression looked like a toon seeing an algebra problem. "If you need hostages, that would make it plan Megathon Bar!"

"That's exactly what I'm making it!"

"But I thought you said it was scraped because of the taco of '04!"

"I changed my mind! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"Never mind! But can I be part of the capture team?"

"Don't you have a project to work on?"

The glad hander walked way angerly while the V.P tracked down the hostages.

2 weeks have past and no bangs were happening. It seems like it all stopped and Toontown was back to the way it was before. Wrong!

Slumpy and Derek were walking around elm street doing an improv hoedown. Because this is Toontown they got their own music too. After they finished and started laughing. They started new one. But it didn't get far before a harsh and metallic voice cut it off.

"And what is all this laughing about?!"

Slumpy pulled out his remote and turned off the music. Then turned to see 5 mover & shakers and 3 two-faces looking back at them with evil smerks on their faces.

"Are you Slumpy and Derek?"

"Yes." Slumpy said as they took their backpacks off ready to attack. "why?"

"The V.P wants to see you in his office." A two face said. And 2 of them ran forward to grab them. They both threw pies at them. But the barely had any because of the invasion. In the end only 1 was defeated. They threw their backpacks on the ground and ran for it. But the cogs did not follow. When they got to the corner, the ground started to shake, and they fell on their heads.

They grabbed hold of their arms "no charge, now your coming with us!" The mover & shaker said and they began to fly into the clouds.

-------------------------

And STOP right there. Hopefully this was long enough for you. R&R! And stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Ultimate Cog Showdown! Toongeek 45 OUT!


	3. The secrets of cog HQ

Toongeek45 Here! Back with a new chapter of "The Ultimate Cog Showdown!" I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! Thanks to "googooismytoontownname" for giving me my first review! During the fic, the number method (8-15-4) is used. This idea is owned by the author "gusty by" THIS IS NOT MY IDEA! Those of you who don't know, the number method is how they name cogs, and is sorted by date and number made. In my example, the cog was built on the 8th month (august) on the 15th and was 4th on the assembly line. Anyway… All I own is slumpy and this fic! With that said, on with the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The secrets of cog HQ!

Although the Mover & Shaker said "No charge!" There actually was a charge. 20 laff points they cost them! Slumpy and Derek were just captured by the cogs.

After 10 minutes of flight, Slumpy whispered to Derek; "If they are taking us to the V.P, Then we might pass a gag room, if that happens, try to get free an run for it, if not, then play along wit- a Two-face cut him off. "No whispering!" he said punching him in the head. Bringing his laff meter down to 57/97.

After that he quickly shut up. Hoping that Derek understood the rest of his message. 4 minutes later they landed in front of sellbot towers. But instead of going into the usual entrance, the cogs went to the side of the building and held up an I.D card to a scanner. And a piece of the wall slid upward revealing an elevator.

"_Neat!"_ Slumpy thought, _"That entrance might come in handy someday!"_

In the elevator, a mover & shaker turned to them, grabbed them by their shirt collars, and told them, "If you tell anyone abut this entrance, I will make sure the V.P has your heads before you can use a single gag!" and threw them back at the other Mover & Shakers.

The doors opened a minute later and they were dragged down a hallway for a few minutes. The hallways were filled with just doors labeled "food court", "Mingler 9-31-6, and "glad hander

2-12-7". No gag room.

They were dragged into another elevator. Not much different from the one toons use to get to the factory silos. After a few seconds, they ended up in the center of the V.P's office.

Slumpy and Derek have been in here many times before, but this one was different. The cage was missing, the elevator, of course, and when they got a good glimpse, they didn't find just the V.P, but ALL 4 cog bosses!

They had experience with the V.P and C.F.O, but they have never battled the rest of them before. They also didn't have their backpacks with them, and no ways of attacking. They were also smiling. Needless to say, this is never a good sign.

"Welcome special guests!" The V.P said excitedly. They did not answer. They new it was pointless. They would just get down to business anyway. Why answer?

"I see" The V.P said calmly. "You don't have a comeback. That's OK. There's no talking necessary for what I'm planning."

"I'm sure you have been noticing the constant bangs happening 2 weeks ago. This is a new invention I built to help control toontown the way we want it to be. We have decided that you will be the hostages of the plan so you don't have to go `Wow! The cogs have a new plan! Let's foil it!`"

Derek finally spoke up after this: "This is toontown! Keyword: TOON! You have no right to take it over!"

The C.E.O answered this outburst.

"You see, this is why I hate toons! They always think they can beat the bad guys whenever they want! They never know when they lost!"

"I know! Replied the C.F.O. But this will end by the end of the week. I can tell you that. Take them to the cage area. As of this moment, Plan megathon bar has begun!"

"_Plan megathon bar?" _Slumpy thought, _"Where have I heard that before?"_

They were shoved into a cage after being dragged for the 3rd time down the same hallway. Slumpy shaking the bars.

"Slumpy and Derek?" called the familiar happy voice they new was from flippy.

"I knew it! I knew they would come after you next!

"Did you try whispering?" Slumpy asked

"Yes!" he replied "but they blocked all whispering with a shield around the building! What happened when they attacked you?

Slumpy told him about the attack. When he got to the part about dropping the backpacks, he cut him off. "did you try to pick them up when they grabbed you?"

"We tried!" Derek chimed in. "But we dropped them when they grabbed hold of us!"

Flippy looked at them in apology.

"Did they take you through the side entrance too?" flippy asked them.

"Yeah!" slumpy said, "I never knew about that entrance! But when we got up there, they dragged us to another elevator that blends in with the V.P's office!"

"I Know that! So I managed to print out fake so in the future, toons can go in that way! But enough about that, we need to get out of here and save toontown! I found a chest in the back of the cell but it's locked!"

Slumpy interrupted: "I can open a lock with a cupcake! I've done it many times during the mingler invasion! Do you have any throw gags?"

Flippy's eyes lit up at this news: "I have a cupcake!"

"Perfect!" slumpy said walking to the chest. He taped the lock with 1 finger, kept it at a target spot, and threw it at the lock. It snapped open immediately.

Flippy's eyes widened in surprise: "How did you do that?!"

"I'll explain later! Right now let's see what's inside."

The three of them opened the chest and saw a rusty hardcover book. Slumpy carefully picked it up and wiped off the dust. "The secrets of cog HQ"

All 3 of them were in shock. Half because of the title, and half because the cogs kept it in the cage area.

"I'm sure this will help us big time!" flippy said excitedly putting it his backpack.

----------------------------------------

And STOP! Hope you liked this chapter! I had the most fun writing this chapter! I do agree that the cogs are way too realistic, And I love it! This is why I had to change the rating. Anyway, stay tooned for the next chapter of "The ultimate cog showdown!" Toongeek45 OUT!


	4. Error 404 of doom

Welcome back to the next chapter of "the ultimate cog showdown!" once again, I don't own toontown or the cog number system! All I own is Slumpy and This fic! Nothing else! I am also aware that there are a lot of "Missing words" In the last chapter. This is normal. They appear when I type it in word, but not when I upload it. I've tried many times to fix this. Most missing words are in the middle of sentences. So you can most likely figure out what the word is. If anyone knows how to fix this, let me know!

Anyway, the name of this chapter is "Error 404 of doom!" For those of you who don't know, Error 404 on a computer means there was a serious error and the computer had to shut down. This drives me crazy! I've decided to reference it in this chapter. Anyway, enough talk. On with the fic!

Chapter 4: Error 404 of doom!

Previously on "The ultimate cog showdown!" Slumpy, Derek, and flippy found a book called "The secrets of cog HQ!" They are right now shocked about this.

"Why would they hide this in the cage area?!" Derek asked.

"I don't know!" slumpy said "But they are too stupid to move it!"

"Let's see what we can find in here!" flippy said excitedly.

Just at that moment, Cogs came into the room.

"Put it back in the chest!" Flippy whispered into slumpy's ear. Who ran to the chest immediately and tried his best to make it seem locked. When they got a good glimpse, they saw the cog bosses, 2 number crunchers, and hundreds of other cogs. Some of them were carrying toons; the Chief justice and C.E.O were carrying laptops.

"That's the last batch!" The Chief Justice said calmly throwing them in the cage. "Great!" Flippy muttered. "Now they have the shopkeepers I sent to the area were the bangs happened."

Unfortunately, they heard him say this. They walked over to their cage and stared at them with angry looks.

"Witch one of you said that?"

"I did…"Flippy said "Uh…sorry, I was-

The C.E.O cut him off.

"One more outburst like that and you might end up like little electronerd!" After that, flippy almost burst into tears.

"Don't look at me like that! And the toon in the purple ghost shirt! Get away from that box!

"Can you save the yelling please?" The chief justice asked holding his ears. "Let's get back to the conference room. The cannons are probably done now.

After that, they left the was still almost in tears.

"What happened to little electronerd?"

"Fate worse then death!" He replied without looking at them. Anyway, get the book, we need to get out of here!"

"Do you have any more gags?"

"Here is a cupcake." he said giving it to him, "But wait! Slumpy, why do you have lower laff points then Derek?"

"I was attacked a second time for whispering to Derek during the flight here."

Flippy used juggling balls to bring them to full laff points.

"Now we need to find a gag room without being spotted." Derek thought out loud.

"There might be a map in the book!" flippy replied. And they opened the book in search of a map. "OK." Derek said after 5 minutes. "We just need to take the blending-in elevator to the floor below us and make a left."

"OK." Flippy said, "I can put on my-

"Wait!" Derek interrupted. "The book says more!"

"Read it out loud!" Slumpy told him.

"_Because of the taco of '04, all gag rooms are blocked by a keypad. The cog trying to get in must enter 3-7-4-5 at a speed of exactly 50 numbers per minute."_

"I did it with only about 15." slumpy said. "Hopefully I can pull of 50."

"I'm going to have to do it!" flippy said. "Because I am the only one with a cog disguise. I know slumpy did it a few months after he was created. But I don't think you have it with you."

"No, I do not." Slumpy said in apology.

"_Wait a minute…Plan megathon bar!" _Slumpy thought. _"That was the plan they were complaining about_ _after I defeated the flunky!" _Slumpy remembered the whole thing!

"HEY!" Slumpy yelled back at them.

"Not so loud!" Flippy hissed loudly.

"Sorry, But have you noticed that this is turning out just like plan megathon bar?"

Flippy paused for a moment, then froze.

"You're right!" he said in a both worried but calm kind of tone.

"They took 8 hostages, AND they have the cannons charging! I don't know what changed their minds, but we need to get out of here now!"

Derek was confused; "What is plan megathon bar?"

Slumpy motioned that he would do the talking, "This happened a few months before I was created, The plan is that they take 8 hostages, witch they did, Lock them up in this area, witch they did, then they are going to put us in cannons. It's like the cannon game except the tower is filled with dip! [The only substance that can kill a toon] only they add an extra ingredient that they call "megathon". It makes sure we don't die, but are in loads of pain the whole time!"

Derek shuddered at this news.

"We need to get out of here now!" flippy repeated, " Remember, Take the elevator 1 floor down and make a left, I will have my sellbot disguise on during that time and I will try to open the gag room to get our gags. Then, we will go to the cannon room and try to shut off the chargers. I still have the blueprints from last time so that won't be a problem."

"Got it!" They both replied.

"Good." flippy said. "Now Slumpy, Here is another cupcake. Use those 2 to crack open the cages.

"I can try, but it will be harder to do since the lock is on the outside."

Slumpy went to the door, put his finger on the target spot, and threw the cupcake at it. They heard a loud SNAP letting them know the door was unlocked.

"OK." Slumpy said. "Now we need to get the others."

They opened their door and went to the shopkeepers' cage. After slumpy opened the cage. They went to the gag room. Flippy had his disguise on and they just approached the gag room.

"Now what?" asked little oldman.

"I have to enter the code." Flippy said. Then he turned to Derek. "What was it again?" Derek motioned the code with his fingers and that it had to be 50 numbers per minute. Flippy turned to the keypad and entered the code, the monitor went red and words came up: _"Code: correct. Speed: 34 NPM Try again."_

Flippy gave a grunt of frustration and tried the code again, the speed was 25, then again and the speed was 64. Finally after 8 tries, the door opened. Revealing a mountain of backpacks and gags.

Professor Pete and little oldman were waiting by the door with whispering willow standing in the corner motionless for some reason. Everyone else was restocking their gags.

When everyone was full, they went to the exit. But when they got to the door, another keypad and monitor appeared out of the wall. "_Exit code requested_." Flippy grunted but tried the code again.

He typed _3-7-4-5 _onto the keypad. The computer beeped. And "_access denied_" appeared on the screen. Flippy, getting frustrated, tried many codes. Finally, after typing _1-2-3-4-5,_ the door began to open, but it only opened a quarter before it stopped.

Slumpy and little oldman groaned, flippy banged his head on a wall, Derek and the other shopkeepers were on the ground arguing. The computer beeped again, and "err 404" blinked on the screen.

"Great!" Professor Pete yelled. "Now we are stuck here" Mr. freeze cut him off "I remember helping little oldman unfreeze his door and fix his electricity. And I think sticky Lou here can handle glue better then last time."

"That was 3 years ago!" he replied.

"OK!" flippy yelled "Let's just let Mr. Freeze try to fix the door. Or at least open it wide enough."

---------

A beep was heard in the V.P's office. He pulled a keypad out of his pocket and looked at the zone. "Err 404 gag rm 6"

"Gag room, huh?" the V.P muttered to himself. He hit a big black button (Not red!) and an alarm sounded. All sellbot cogs appeared around him "My pager of quality indicates that there are toons in gag room 6. Get them out of there and bring them here!"

"Tacos, walls, mustard, CLEAR!"

"You don't have to do that every time I send you somewhere!

"Sorry!" and they went to the elevator.

------------------

The gag room went to a flashing red state, and at last I can introduce the final shopkeeper. "Melody wavers." who came out of the duct claming he was lost. "There are cogs heading this way!" she said. And they went to hide. A few minutes later, they heard a lever being pulled. And the door opened.

"Error 404!" A name dropper said.

"Then if the door was still stuck, they should still be here!" Said a cold caller. And they changed hiding spots. Before too long, they ran straight into a goon. The burning light made them cry out in pain. Making the cogs find them.

"A-HA" yelled a 2-face. He pulled out a phone and pressed 3 buttons while the others grabbed them. " Sir, the toons hiding in this room are the hostages for the plan!………………….OK!"

And they were dragged out of another plan.

------------

And OUT! We are getting closer to the showdown! Now do you see how error 404 can pop up at the worst times? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And be sure to catch the next one. I will add it to the summary when I put it up. Until then, Toongeek45 OUT!


	5. Red and black

Hey there Toontown fans! Toongeek45 back with the next chapter of "The ultimate cog showdown!" I am sorry for the long delay. I was spending too much time on Toontown itself. (With Derek of course) I am aware about the italic font at the end of the last chapter. I am doing all I can to fix that. Until then, on with the fic.

Chapter 5: red and black

The eight were back in the cages they were in before. Still in pain from the goon's light. Slumpy, Derek, and flippy, still were in possession of "the secrets of cog HQ" Which was still in the chest.

"Now what!?" Derek yelled. How can we get out of here now!

"Calm down!" slumpy yelled over him.

"We will get out of here!" flippy added, "we just need to look in the book for another plan!"

"Let's just look in the book and see if we can find another plan!

"I just said that!" flippy hissed,

They opened the book to the front page.

"Should we open it to the table of contents?

NO! Derek yelled sarcastically, "We just open the book, and find a secret button that will magically take us to the page!

They opened to the table of contents and found the following.

Intro………………….3-4

Construction…………….5-6

Map……………………7-10

V.P autobiography………11-20

Passages………………21-29

Signs…………………30-32

Plan megathon bar……………….32-44

"I guess we go to plan megathon bar." flippy said with a sigh. And they opened the book to page 32. Slumpy read the book aloud.

"Chapter 7: Plan megathon bar

Since our creation in 2001 we have wanted to build cog HQ's for all cog types. So far that is coming out nicely. The cog bosses are currently debating on building a skelecog HQ in 2009. However, we cannot confirm that it will be built."

"Wow!" Flippy whispered, "If it get's built we could have an advantage!"

"Can I finish please?" slumpy asked rolling his eyes.

"Because they are still debating on skelecog HQ no new plans coming up."

"Oh, yeah!" Derek said in anger, "There are NO new plans coming! So let's start plan cregathon bar!

"Megathon bar!" flippy corrected.

"Sorry!" Derek said. "But we need a plan! So slumpy, read on."

"After we canceled plan megathon bar in 2005, we decided to use it as a backup plan for if toons end up overwhelming us too much."

"That is what we apparently did." Derek said in dread.

"Just in case of the overwhelming event, left the motion sensors in place. So far we have not planned to put the plan back in effect. The taco of '04 destroyed most of the best sellbots and we saved plan megathon bar for if it happens again. If it ever does happen, the chief justice has given us permission to use the laser design in lawbot HQ. We made the puzzles a lot harder to make sure toons don't escape.

"Cogs trying to get trough have to enter 5-4-6-7 on a keypad. And the lasers will turn off."

Slumpy stopped reading at this point thinking it was enough information for the plan.

"But last time we tried a code we got caught!" Derek whimpered.

"That was just because we got error 424. Or that's what I think it was." Flippy said. "Let's do it!"

"I got 2 backpacks in the gag room. One for my gags and one filled with cupcakes just in case."

"All right! But, put the book in the front pocket of your gag backpack just in case we need it!"

Slumpy did what flippy told him. And they were ready to go!

Slumpy opened the cage doors and left the cage room. Flippy has his disguise on. They went down the halls as the map said in the book to shut off the cannon chargers. Once at the door. Flippy turned to them.

"Ok, this is it; this is where we make our move. Me and slumpy will stage an argument. When I do, Derek, go for the red switch right away, and pull the black one on my signal."

"What's the signal?"

I will yell "now."

"Ok." Derek acknowledged.

And they went through the door and found the V.P and cogs around the room wearing protective suits. There were 7 hydraulic cannons lined up against the wall. "Wait, 7? Why did they put 7 if there are 8 hostages?" They were just filling the towers when they came in.

The V.P frowned at them as they walked in.

"5-20-3, why did you bring the hostages in? I said at 3:00!"

Slumpy looked at his watch, the clock said 12:36.

"I just wanted to show them the room beforehand!"

"They can't be in here yet!"

"There is no escaping anyway!"

"Or will we? Slumpy said dramatically to start the argument. But he was cut off when the low hum from the cannons stopped.

"What happened?" flippy asked slumpy in the best impression of a Mr. Hollywood's voice.

Flippy whispered to Derek to hide. As they started the argument.

Derek went into the barrel.

"How should I know? I'm a toon!"

"But you are around cannons more often!"

"Not these kind of cannons! These are hydraulic powered! Our's are powered by ice cream!"

"So?," flippy growled back. Now having fun with the arguing.

"So I can't fix these blasted cannons!"

"You fix that cannon or you will be the first to go when we fix it!"

"But I thought I had to fix it!"

"Whatever!" "Just fix it!"

"I can't fix it!"

"You have many of your "gags!" You can easily fix it!"

GUYS! The chief justice yelled. "If this toon won't fix the cannon, we can make him do it the hard way!" He motioned some bigwigs to grab hold of him. When they did, the chief justice pulled out a bucket and scooped it in a barrel. He rolled back to slumpy and threatened to throw the bucket on him.

"All right, toon, you will ether fix the cannon now, or you will wish you have never been born!"

"NOW!" flippy screamed. Derek then jumped out of his hiding place and pulled the black lever. The cannons fired and knocked everyone over. It also knocked over the towers. Making them have to teleport out of the way. Big Mistake!

"Hey!" The C.E.O shouted "It's Flippy!"

All the cogs in the room looked back at them. "If these are both toons, then they must have done this whole argument just to fire the cannon!"

"But who actually fired the cannon?" The V.P asked,

"Right here!" a cold caller yelled dragging Derek to the middle.

"I said this in the beginning! Toons think they can beat us whenever they want!"

"Let's just get rid of them!" The C.F.O yelled.

"How?" the V.P asked.

"Throw them in the spill!" He yelled.

The bigwigs did that. They threw them in the spill. They hit the dip and.

PAIN!!!! The pain was so intense that slumpy's eyes rolled back in his head. Screaming for the pain to stop and…

-----------------------------

STOP! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Because I am NOT enjoying this pain! Toongeek45 OUT.


	6. The ultimate cog showdown!

Welcome to The final chapter of "The ultimate cog showdown!" It took me a while but I finally got it up! Before I start it I would like to say that I really enjoyed writing this fic! This fic was based on a series of dreams I had during a 2 week vacation to NJ. And The dreams were because I wasn't able to get TT to work. (and because there was a 3-year-old kid who would for sure push me off if he saw me playing.) Anyway.. I also wanted to thank "Tooney twilight" for all of the nice reviews he gave me. Thank you for your comments! And now, The final chapter of "The ultimate cog showdown! Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The ultimate cog showdown!

Slumpy, Derek , and flippy were just thrown in a puddle of dip. Except they added another ingreadent to make sure they don't die. They call it "Megathon". They were in so much pain. Even worse then the goon's light. All their laff points were instantly drained. And none of them could breathe or think. All they could do was scream.

After what seemed like hours, slumpy felt someone grab hold of his legs. And be dragged out of the dip. "what?" Slumpy thought "Why did they stop?" he was still on the ground wincing in pain for a moment, Then he looked up to see the shopkeepers standing over him. "Are you okay?" little oldman asked. Though slumpy knew he knew the answer by his facial expression. "That w-wa-s th-the w-worst p-p-p-pain I h-ave ever f-elt!" slumpy choked out as best he could.

"I feel your pain!" sticky lou shouted while helping Derek out of the spill. "The cogs replaced my glue with it!" Derek spoke up after this. "b-but h-h-ow d-d-d-d-id y-o-u g-g-et ou-t-t!" Little oldman held up slumpy's cupcake backpack "Slumpy dropped this by our cell" Slumpy's eyes widened "h-h-how d-d-did y-you un-unlock the c-cage?"

"Not easy!" wispering willows voice rang in his head.

"All right" The V.P interrupted "You had you're fun! But that's all the fun you will have! Take them down to room 29 until further notice!"

The bigwigs tried to grab them again. But this time, they had gags, and help. Little oldman fired a wedding cake. Killing 3 of the 5 bigwigs. Derek used an elephant trunk to get rid of the rest.

"t-that w-was q-q-quick!" slumpy said s till trembling from the pain. "A wed-ding c-ake is alw-ay-s usef-ful at time-s!" flippy said. More cogs came out of the boss cogs and the ultimate cog showdown has begun!

The cogs gathered around the toons; they started launching attacks one after another. And they were not sure if all the gags would get rid of them.

"Try to save your wedding cakes as long as possible!" mr freeze shouted over the shouting cogs. More and more cogs came out; they came out as often as goons coming out during a C.F.O battle.

Slumpy, who was in charge of the sellbots, used a whole cream pie on a telemarketer. This killed him. Next thing he new, he had a whole bunch of cogs around him. At this time, he was dibaiting weather or not to use the wedding cake at this point. "use it now, or suffer with more pain?"

in the end, he saved the cake for final battle and used a fog horn. Just one problem, these were level 12 cogs. So it did not get any of them. So he had to use a whistle to get rid of them. You guessed it, there are more. He used a fog horn on them again; bringing his fog horn amount down to just 1.

"I n-eed more foghorns!" he shouted to everyone else.

"We are all out too!" they shouted

"oh, that's just great!" he thought, and melody can restock sound! How ironic! He pulled out his fog horn and used it anyway. To his surprise, it got 3 of the 4. But before he could throw a pie, he was attacked by synergy! This took 16 laff points. He took out another cream pie and threw it at the other one; he died. After going through a bunch of cogs, (Derek called professor pete twice.) The boss cogs were standing there in shock. (and believe it or not, The C.E.O's stare was just creepy)

The C.J was the first to comment.

"You are kinda tough for a group of toons. But you are not tough enough to fight us."

Slumpy was feeling better at this point and felt he should comment here.

"Blah, Blah, blah! It's always "you won't win! Give up" When are you going to realise we have won?"

"OK, 2 problems with what you just said,

1: you have not won and never will.

2: you may have beaten all of my recently created cogs, but if you think you can beat all of us, you can just give your gags to us right now!" the V.P yelled. And his eyes turned red. Like I said, they both have done the V.P many times before, but needless to say this has never happened before. They just ducked and covered because whatever it meant, it was not good.

The V.P then spoke up "I was hopeing I wouldn't have to use this!" The red went darker and a laser slipped out. They ducked. And now is were things get more intristing. "What was that?!" Derek asked "be quiet Derek!" slumpy yelled back. But the boss cogs were already looking at Derek with an evil smirk. "What was that you say? That was a laser!"

"I kno-" Derek began, but slumpy motioned for him to be quiet.

They stood in scilence for a moment. And the bosscogs were standing there with the classic bored expression on their faces. "Can we hurry up and get these toons out of here!" the C.F.O asked. "the laser needs to be charged!"

"Can't there be another way?"

The cogs kept on arguing, and flippy motioned the rest of the toons to go up in the duct. And the cogs did not notice. And they went above the vent looking down at the cog bosses.

"Now what?" asked slumpy.

"I recovered a wrecking ball a few minutes ago. If I can drop it in the right spot, one of the cog bosses will be gone!"

"and what about the others?"

Flippy looked back at slumpy with an expression that I can still see faintly when I blink. In my dreams I am in slumpy's mind with no memory of my normal life. As if I am living 2 lives at once. And in those dreams, flippy is as strict as a boot camp officer. Same with little oldman. So when I saw that expression, I freaked out.

Anyway, he looked back at slumpy with the expression, "We will have to face them ourselves."

This freaked everyone out. "8 people is enough to face 1 cog boss. So how do you expect us to be able to face them all!" slumpy hissed.

"It's our only option!" he whispered back.

"ok, but hurry up!"

He then dropped it. It missed.

"Wow!" sticky lou hissed sarcastically "That was a great shot! You really should audition for the throwing compit-

"Be Quiet!" he hissed back "most toons don't have experience dropping wrecking balls on boss cogs! And that includes the seven of you!"

"But now what!" melody asked

"I have 8 bags of pies that I was saving all these years for if the cogs somehow decided to start a rampage. But now I think the time has come to use it. I'm going to put them in the cannons-

"oh,really?" said a voice from behind. The toons looked back to see a looking back at them. (and I have never seen a more angry stare)

"JUMP" flippy yelled as he jumped out the vent. And the others jumped too. As they landed, the V.P just smiled.

"Wow! Going into the ducts! That is kinda smart!" But not smart enough! You all thought you all thought" (and so on) Shortly before he was done flippy fired a pie at the V.P. "Everyone grab a cannon and open fire! The bags are attached to the cannon! To reload, press the blue button next to the control panel!"

Everyone went to a cannon while flippy went to the left side of the cannon line and pulled out a megaphone.

"lou, and mr freeze! Go for the V.P!

Slumpy and melody go for the C.F.O!

Derek and little oldman go for the chief justice!

Me and willow will go for the C.E.O!"

"But there are only 7 cannons! How are you going to fire!" asked Derek.

"Throwing! Isn't that a normal use of a pie? NOW GO!"

And slumpy began to fire at the C.F.O. It took slumpy 5 tries to get melody to pick up her control pad. Bu the time she did, every time slumpy pressed the fire button it said "no wepon"

"Reloading!" he yelled. And a mess of gears came tward him. It took 10 laff from him. And he hit the reload button. A wirring sound was heard and the computer now said *20 pies loaded* and he continued firing. By now. Melody was pushing her fire button as much as slumpy was. The C.F.O was now being knocked backwards just like a V.P battle. After a while, flippy got up on his podium with his megaphone again.

"OK, STOP! STOP!"

Everyone stopped firing at that.

"ok,The boss cogs are temporarily in safe mode. Meaning they are harmless for now. During this time, we have to get them in the elevator to get them into the V.P's office! So let's turn the cannons to face that way." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a big magnet. And lured them to face the elevator.

"Continue!" and they fired them into the elevator. Once at the office he brought up his podium again.

"OK, now we have to do this like a normal V.P battle!"

So they got to their cannons and began to fire. (And believe me. It was fun!) And it was A normal V.P bttle. They pushed the 4 boss cogs (with cannons!) down to the launch pad. And after a while they were off the launch pad. Everyone was cheering.

"You did it!" flippy yelled at them in his "speech" tone "You stopped the boss cogs!… At least untill the master cog makes 4 more! But I don't think they will try plan megathon bar again!"

"We also got to use hydralic powered cannons!" slumpy said "And we should put those in the cannon game!" Derek added.

"It was also fun! Now I think we should get out of here."

"Agreed" they all said. They teleported out, and I woke up with adrenaline rush. In shock. "I was in his mind" I thought "I've got to write this down sometime!"

-------------------------------------

The end

I hope you enjoyed this story! It may be over,but I already have another fic planned! It should be up soon! Untill then, Toongeek45 OUT!


End file.
